


Что ты знаешь

by Maahla



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maahla/pseuds/Maahla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ли Клируотер нет слабостей. По крайней мере, она сама так считает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что ты знаешь

Ли Клируотер — волк без шкуры, человек без кожи, кость без плоти, и она не нуждается — да-да, не нуждается! — в вашей чёртовой жалости, так что будьте добры — проваливайте.

Ли не жалеет ни саму себя, ни кого-либо ещё — так её научила жизнь в резервации: ну, знаете, дурные нравы, голод, болезни, повсюду брошенные усталыми родителями дети, и ты — о, да, ты, девчонка со сбитыми коленками! — одна из них. Поэтому-то Ли считает, что жалость — это удел тщедушных бледнолицых, которым мамочки дуют на ранки, а она сильнее, быстрее, смелее их в сто крат. Потому что она волк без шкуры, человек без кожи, кость без плоти. Потому что она женщина с вырванным сердцем, и дыра от него в груди прорастает гнилью, забивается личинками, как трубка мира — горчащим ароматным табаком.

Из Ли — будь она хоть каплю похожа на эту суку как-её-там-Свон — вышел бы отличный кровосос. Наверняка. Но Ли — она ведь ни капли не Свон! и её мутит от этого сравнения похлеще, чем на русских горках, — она лучше, сильнее, быстрее, она не выбирает гада-вампирёныша, не ложится под него, нежась в неге тропического острова. Вместо этого, чувствуя, как человечность трещит по швам вместе с лопающейся кожей, Ли рвёт зубами его сородичей-пиявок.

По меркам Калленов из Ли вышел бы ужасный кровосос. Наверняка. Но Ли, разумеется, было бы наплевать на их мнение (впрочем, как и на ваше).

— …Вы нуждаетесь в помощи, мисс Клируотер, — посочувствует ей сам мистер Идеальность — добрый доктор Карлайл (потому что именно он ассоциируется у неё с Калленами, а ещё, возможно, потому что… раздражает её чуть меньше остальных).

— Пошёл в задницу, — резко припечатает Ли. Или плюнет, или даже треснет так, чтоб искры из глаз посыпались, обязательно представив вместо идеально-красивого, почти фарфорового лица — широкоскулое и размашистое, с придурковатой улыбкой и типично лапушевским загаром.

Ли не будет искать помощи, напротив, изо всех сил попытается доказать, что она не ручная псина, нуждающаяся в подачке: для этого у неё будут чересчур острые клыки, которыми гораздо привычней, как загнанный в угол волк, впиваться в протянутую руку, чем благодарно принимать её. Возможно, из-за этого она и погибнет.

С точки зрения Ли Клируотер из Ли Клируотер не получилось бы нормального вампира, как и не получилось когда-то нормального оборотня. И это потому что волки не живут без шкуры, или потому что она женщина, или потому что она — Ли Клируотер, а он — Сэм Улей, или…

…или, знаете, разрушать гораздо проще, чем создавать. И Ли это тоже знает.

Ли разрушает себя.

Когда её семья, её стая, её прошлое и, возможно, будущее — Джейкоб и Сет — протягивают Калленам руку помощи, ей хочется беситься: Каллены, чёрт возьми, пиявки, а это говорит о них больше, чем они сами могли бы рассказать о себе. Но Ли не уходит, потому что ей некуда идти, Ли остаётся выть волком и ненавидеть всех вокруг.

— …Вы нуждаетесь в помощи, мисс Клируотер, — говорит Карлайл Каллен. Ли шипит, что он может знать о ней и её проблемах, и, наверное, хочет в добавку выплюнуть вслух то, что думает о нём. Карлайл слушает молча: он — для вампира, разумеется, — хороший вожак, и терпелив, почти как Сэм.

Так вот.

Возможно, это будет единственный раз, когда она примет чужую помощь.


End file.
